The invention relates in general to cylinder locks of the type including a cylinder housing, a cylinder plug rotatable in the housing, the cylinder plug having a key channel and at least one blocking bar arranged for axial displacement between a blocking position in which it blocks the rotation of the plug relative to the housing and a releasing position in which it permits the rotation of the plug, whereby the axial displacement of the blocking bar is subject to operation of a key inserted into the key channel.
Cylinder locks of this kind are known in the construction of magnetic cylinder locks. In this prior-art construction, there are employed permanent-magnet rotors for sensing a locking information introduced by a key.